Modified Human
Modified Humans (調整人, Chōseijin) are humans who have gone through experimentation, usually to enhance battle prowess. Overview Modified Humans have existed since the rule of . After entrapping the victims that were caught within' the , Kaguya entrapped them within the . Overtime, these humans would gradually have their very DNA altered, transforming them into . also experimented on human beings. In his search for learning all the world's techniques, he, along with would perform routine experiments on human tests subjects. Modified Humans often have added or altered DNA sequences, giving them inhuman attributes. However, complete experimentation would cause most of the test subjects to lose any sort of sanity, causing them to become heartless savages in the process. Partial Mods Partial Modified Humans (不全調整人, Fuzen Chōseijin) are humans who were modified somewhat. The experimentation one went through usually leaves their DNA intact or slightly altered. This process usually leaves the subject sanity intact, though there are cases of violent outbreaks. While the subject's enhancements have little to no harmful after-effects, some alterations, such as implementing into the body, can potentially kill the subject upon injecting the material within themselves or should the subject lose control over the cells. Known Partial Mods A list of partially modified humans: Shinzui Complete Mods Complete Modified Humans (調整人, Kansei Chōseijin) are humans who were modified heavily, to the point of even having their own DNA altered into an entirely new code. While obtaining many benefits, this also makes the subject more prone to losing control, though control can be achieved with enough mental training over a period of time. Known Complete Mods A list of complete modified humans: Amaka Date Subject 105 Codename Project: Cannibal. Status= Lat Success Pros Cons Raido X Subject 001 Codename Project: Rebirth. Status='Partial Unknown Success' Pros * Intensified stamina, durability, endurance and vision. * Unnatural increases in speed, agility, reflexes and strength * Alarming regenerative capabilities * Dramatic increase in subjects vitality and chakra quality * Extremely adaptive and alarmingly fast learner * Dojutsu was gained years later Cons * Suffered from intense pain during the use of his passive healing abilities this symptom seemed to regress as his body got older and stronger * Showcased early forms of Insomnia and PTSD during Playground years and first few years of freedom * While succeeding in expectations and uncovering a rare form of the Rinnegan, it failed to take root in both eyes. ---- Taken as a child who was caught in the disaster of the Nine Tails assault on the village. When he awoke he suffered from a severe concussion and a heavy case of amnesia and had no prior memories before awakening in the clutches of the lab bed Orochimaru had prepared for him. Orochimaru knew of the child’s background that he was of the Uchiha Clan pare of the reason Orochimaru can to have the boy. Under the false promise of wanting to help the child regain his memory his memory Orochimaru entered Raido into the Project: Rebirth Program which was based on a hypothesis of the information gathered from the stone tablet in years of research by both Orochimaru and Kabuto both which was uncovering the Rinnegan and forcing an evolution. Under Project Rebirth Raido had his DNA rewritten by Orochimaru in order to force a match between his genetic signature and that of the Hashirama Senju's. Due to this at an early age Raido had unnatural increases in nearly all of his physical capabilities. His speed, raw power, agility and endurance was greatly intensified and doubled from the first operation. Even gaining a unique passive healing ability. He was later submitted to the Devils Playground where field data could be gathered on his performance, there he could hone his skills and become an efficient adaptive warrior. Despite great performances, the Project: Rebirth yielded forth no Rinnegan, and each time he healed after severe damage he would experience migraines that could lead to mental instabilities. Raido was once again place under operation into a second operation which almost resulted in his death twice. Years later and more battles within the Devils Playground resulted in more of the same as Rebirth got older. Great increases in battle prowess and physical abilities and even ninjutsu, but still no dojutsu. This led to a third and final operation where this time Raido was placed in suspended animation till further notice by Orochimaru. However he was killed long before he managed to return to the project which left it in the hands of kabuto his assistant. Kabuto in the mean time was mostly into other endeavors but once he later came across the remains of Madara Uchiha, by help of black Zetsu. This led to Kabuto returning to the Lab and using the gathered DNA to not only revive Madara as with his Impure Summoning technique, but also correct a mistake Orochimaru made with Project:Rebirth. Kabuto surmised the failure to produce the Rinnegan was because In the previous operations, Orochimaru overwrote too much of the Rebirth's own DNA. By reintroducing the blood of one of his own clansmen back into and rewrite his cellular division make up he could not only strengthen the boy's own ties to his blood clan, but also strength the powers of his dojutsu when it was brought forth. However after submitting the DNA to Project: Rebirth Kabuto soon left to make preparations for the upcoming war and left before he could see the results of his work. Project: Rebirth was officially closed and abandoned. It wasn't until some time later where the lab began to shut down to loss of power and maintenance, and a few other events that led to the awakening of the Rinnegan and the potent raw power and chakra it offered. ---- Shisaku Subject Name: Experiment 7; Project Superhuman Pros * Enhanced physical attributes; Stength, Speed, Durability as well as Stamina are all boosted to the extremes, as well as enhanced senses and brain processing. Cons * While a genetically modified human can have induced savagey upon experimentation, Shisaku' creators manage to prevent this to some degree. However, this savagey can be induced during particularly stressful situations. ---- Ace Korimachi Modifications * Metrochronium encased skeleton provides impeccable durability, as well as the ability to absorb all radiation as well as chakra. Can be manipulated into blades and cover the skin to provide the ultimate defence. * Extraordinary Healing Factor provide alarmingly regeneration rates to the point of healing damage immediately after it occurs. * Biological Immotality adds to his already Healing Power-like regeneration. Also allows him go preform techniques that shorten his life without the consequences of death. * Body Modification Technique provides extremely dangerous extensions to the body capable of cutting through the most durable of substances. * Septuple DNA Helix provides unmatched visual acuity and visual prowess, allowing the subject to see at an unheard of 25,000+ frames per second, as well as see life force and many other increases in the senses. * EMS Release provides natural evolution to the body, allowing fiber optic-like nerves to develop throughout the body, giving further increases to speed, agility, visual acuity, visual prowess, thought processing, lowering reaction times, and nerve response times, as well as increasing his visual capabilities to beyond super humans levels. *An unprecedented result of his Body Modification Technique was his two tails. These tails are an extension from the end of his spine, being composed of bone in the center, surrounded by Metrochronium on the outside. When looked at in detail, pores can be seen in the metal itself. This can be used to inject poisons or chemicals of some kind. The properties of these chemicals have yet to be revealed, as Ace hasn't been shown using it to do so yet. Most results of being a modified human have came about as a result of Ace preforming experiments on his own body over the course of part of his teenage life and almost the entirety of his adult life. His body modification was taken to the next level upon him learning the ways of his Four Paths of Empowerment, more specifically the Electromagnetic Arts. Yuu Yuu is a completely modified human, having integrated a plethora of animal's DNA into himself, his body reaps the complete benefits with no drawbacks due to the intricate process. He also converted his entire body into a unique element that he assimilated from his Keiku Uchiha. This element enables him to change its properties to fit a given situation, though its full extent hasn't been revealed yet. ---- Mushira Powers and Abilities: *Super-Regenerative Healing Factor (Immortality, Disease & Radiation Immunity, Foreign Chemical Resistance) *Enhanced Speed, Strength, Agility, Reflexes, Durability and Stamina *Quill Generation and Projection *Energy Manipulation (Kinetic Absorption, Ambient Energy Conversion, Energy Absorption, Flight, Optic Blasts, Energy Self-Sustenance and Detection) *Scent Suppression *Thermokinesis and Thermal Vision *Weak/Latent Telekinesis (Telekinetic Blasts) *Fear-Induced Energy Control (Fear Projection, Possession, Fright Mastery and Aura, Fear Affinity, Manifestation and Fear Blasts) *Malleability (Redirection and Containment, Movement, Size Alteration, Shape-Shifting, Cushion, Ultrasonic Detection) *Organic Steel Transformation (Augmented Strength, Augmented Durability and Irresistible Force). Weakness * Impaired Learning Skills * Mental Instability (Annoying, Psychotic and suffers from Schizophrenia) * Mushira after getting her mind control implants destroyed by Shinzui has become a regular drug abuser and drinker (although she had been seen drinking frequently even before Shinzui destroyed her implants). She is known for her use of crystal meth, crack/coke and codeine. She is known to use IV alcohol and is occasionally seen drinking vodka and Rye whiskey. She has also developed an addiction to massive dosage of Zopiclon which she regularly takes to go to sleep. Unclassified Mods List contains unclassified or suspected modified humans. Who have yet to be confirmed or their full capabilities have to be shown. Known Unclassified Mods Ryūken Senju (Wing-Man) Modifications * Hyper-Intelligence and Supreme Brain Capacity * Telepathy * Animal Empathy * Modified Physiology (Includes enhanced senses, strength, speed, stamina, endurance, durability, agility, reflexes and extrasenseory) * Regenerative Healing Factor and Extraordinary Life-Force * Reactive Adaptation * Photographic Reflexes Cons * Nervous Breakdown * Suffers from Insomnia * Previously suffered from PTSD.